


Gibus - Remastered

by IxN0VA



Category: TF2 - Fandom, Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen, Multi, Original Story - Freeform, Other, all oc based, not tied to any of the canon mercs much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IxN0VA/pseuds/IxN0VA
Summary: Rewriting an old TF2 Fanfiction I made many years ago, just for the hell of it.Follow the story of working for Mann Co between two teams, BLU and RED. Get to know the team, and what brought them there in the first place. Friendships formed, rivalries discovered, and maybe a few romances spark as well. Overall they are hired to kill each other, endlessly, for what purpose? No one knows... Until one Spy goes meddling in some back rooms he shouldn't be and suddenly blows the cover of Mann Co's secrets wide open.The war is fabricated.
Kudos: 2





	Gibus - Remastered

**Author's Note:**

> This is based in the TF2 universe based on some Lore from the games and comics but it is mostly focused on completely original OCs.
> 
> It shares the headcanon that there are multiple teams of mercs employed by Mann Co. The main classes we see in trailers and the game are the head classes in charge of training and monitoring teams of various OCs.
> 
> A lot of the content here is head canon, and a story line is fabricated completely from crack-like theories and what ifs.
> 
> If you like the TF2 universe but want to read an original story that's not completely focused on the romance and such and rather the characters and interpersonal relationships and challenges they face then this fiction is for you. Please enjoy.
> 
> Also as always, may be some typos spell check missed, and formatting may be odd in places due to copying and pasting.

“Ah, Scout! A moment of your time, if you would?” Scout suddenly found himself being jerked violently to a sudden stop by a well-timed, outstretched gloved hand.

Turning to look at the culprit, the Medic, he spoke; “Yo, what's up doc?”

“It seems I am needing to be asking a favour of you.” The Medic replied through his thick German accent. “I would normally take care of it myself, but I have my hands full at the moment.”

“Um, I'm kinda busy too, y'know.” The Scout complained, but then smirked as an idea came to him. “So, that said, there's gotta be something in this for me, yeah?”

Sighing the Medic responded. “Not really, aside from the satisfaction of knowing you have helped someone for today outside of your own selfish gain?”

“That's lame.” Scout pushed away from the Medic. “Nah, I think I'm good in that case. Get someone else.” The Scout started to turn to leave.

“Oh, that's fine then. I suppose I can get someone else to do it.” The Medic stated. “Oh, perhaps I can discuss the details of _your_ latest check up with them as well? Such great conversation topics!”

Scout instantly spun around and returned to the Medic's side, eyes darting around the area to make sure no one else overheard. “Okay, okay! Keep it down!” He hushed the Medic, then sighed. “Whattya want?”

Medic smirked back at him, feeling triumphant as he explained to Scout his demands. “As you are aware, the new recruits are going to be joining us today.” The Medic explained. “A whole team's worth, this time around!”

“Shit, that's today?” Scout replied, sounding a bit surprised.

“Yes, have you forgotten?” The Medic stared back at him for a moment. “Oh, of course you did.” He rolled his eyes. “Anyway, your trainee isn't showing up until much later today, but mine is on his his way as we speak.”

“Well shouldn't you be dealing with that instead of wasting your time with me?” Scout questioned.

“Yes, I should, but-” There was a faint howl that suddenly escaped from the medical room behind them, followed by a loud crash that sounded like important equipment was being knocked down.

“Uh, what the hell was that?!” Scout questioned accusingly, attempting to push past the Medic and open the doors.

Medic quickly reacted to step in front of Scout, preventing him from entry. “That was nothing that is to be of any of your concern!” Medic hissed. “I have everything under control, I assure you!”

Scout just side eyed him with a concerned expression.

Medic coughed and stood straighter, readjusting his tie and glasses. “So anyway, needless to say I currently have my hands, erm, tied, at the moment, and cannot deal with my recruit.”

“So? What do you expect a guy like me to do about it?” Scout asked, still trying to shift and take a glimpse into the room and make anything out of the vague shapes that appeared in the frosted glass of the doors behind Medic.

“I want you to take my place.” Medic stated, moving once again to block Scout's view.

“Take your place!?” Scout looked a bit confused by the statement. “Nah, no way, do I look like a Medic to you, Doc?” Scout gestured to himself briefly. “You're barking up the wrong tree.”

“I don't need you to take over completely, just cover the basics!” Medic replied. “I can handle the actual Medic part of the Medic training.”

“Look, Doc, You know I hate recruitment day.” Scout responded, folding his arms. “I just can't stand having to deal with the Gibus! All these guys come in on their high horses thinking they know everything already, but in reality they don't and just fuck stuff up when you try to explain it to them! It's so annoying having to hold their hands, and explain every little common sense thing to them! God, I can't stand em! I already have my own to deal with, what in god's name makes you think I'd be willing to go through that TWICE to deal with your recruit!?”

“Oh come now! It's not as bad as you make it out to be!” Medic chuckled, though he could understand where Scout was coming from with the complaints. “Unlike your Scouts, us Medics tend to have a higher level of understanding, making the training almost a walk in the park!”

“What are you getting at, Doc?” Scout squinted at him.

“All I need you to do is stall him, really. Just for a little while. An hour or so, that's all I need to clean up.” Medic stated. “Just, the basics. The tour, explain the layout, what the overall job is, all of that! Simple, right!?”

Scout rolled his eyes, tossing his hands up. “Ugh, fine!” He then stopped and pointed a finger at Medic. “On one condition-.”

“Nein.”

“No-No listen. I hate dealing with a Gibus, so for making me suffer through it twice, I want something.” Scout pushed on. “You help me with my twenty-four hour BONK! experiment.”

Medic narrowed his eyes at Scout. “Over my dead body.”

“Alright, fine, worth a shot.” Scout shrugged. “I'll do what you ask, and maybe the next time I see Miss Pauling, I'll casually mention how you're playing Dr. Frankenstein again, even though Mann Co explicitly forbid you from carrying out anymore experiments.”

Medic's eye twitched as he stared down Scout, his scowl almost a permanent feature of his face now.

Scout merely folded his arms and smirked back at the man, a brow raised towards him as he awaited a response.

The monster in the Medical bay growled again, causing more of a mess.

Medic finally gave in, sighing loudly and ushering Scout towards the exit. “Augh, alright fine, fine, we will talk about this later! Now go! Shoo!”

Scout chuckled. “Yesss masterrr.” He hunched over and crept towards the exit, mimicking Igor from the aforementioned work. “Hahaha, classic.”

Medic let out another annoyed huff and quickly turned on his heel to reenter the Medical Bay. The doors slamming shut behind him.

Scout soon found himself waiting outside of the main building, expecting a delivery truck with the Medic's recruit on board. However, he wasn't out there alone for too long before another body joined him.

Scout looked to his left, and then suddenly flinched, pulling back. “Ah!” Scout exclaimed, before calming down and settling back into place. “Pyro!? Don't sneak up on a brother like that! Man, we talked about this!” Scout pouted, wondering now when Pyro did exactly show up and how long he's been there.

Pyro wasn't one to talk much, and when he did no one could understand him due to the mask he wore all the time. Maybe you could make a few words out of it, but it was mostly mumbles. Right now though, he just looked back at Scout with a blank, soulless stare. Faint breathing could be heard from under the mask, reminding Scout of a popular villain from a space based movie series he watched once.

After a moment or so had passed and Scout was now rightfully uncomfortable with the silent stares, he chose to strike up a conversation with the Pyro. “Are you waiting on someone here too?”

The Pyro gave him the satisfaction of a small nod, finally turning to stare out at the long, dry desert road that lead to the base.

“Yeah, me too.” Scout continued. “Y'know, I'm waiting on the Medic's recruit actually. Got sucked into baby sitting his Gibus. The Scouts are usually the last to show up, so other than that, I wouldn't be here right now. I do, in fact, have better things I can be doing.”

Pyro didn't seem to care much for Scout's personal troubles.

The pair continued to stare out at the empty road. Scout did his best to keep up this one sided conversation, out of nervousness if anything. “I hate Gibus Day.” Scout complained. “It's always so annoying, having us higher-ups having to stop any important things we're doing and show the new idiots around base. I hate it.”

Pyro probably begun to tune The Scout out by now, as most people tended to do while listening to Scout ramble on for endless amounts of time about something.

Despite this, Scout kept talking to him. “I mean, Gibus are so annoying. They always ask so many dumb questions, assume anyone better than them is a cheater... This is a motherfucking war zone, you can't cheat anything out here! Honestly, what do they think they're doing, playing a game or something? This is real life man, you can't hack life.” Scout scoffed. “At least this day is already half over, right?” He looked a Pyro, not expecting a reply to his half question. “I'm assuming the Spy, Sniper, Demo, Engineer and Soldier are all already here, aren't they?” Pyro just turned his head slightly towards Scout, which was good enough for him. “Right! So all we're waiting on now is the Medic and Pyro, and later the Scout and Heavy.”

The Pyro jumpped up away from the wall he was leaning on and made a small mumble under his mask. “Hudda!” He pointed towards the road as a cloud of dust could be seen stirring in the distance and slowly getting bigger as it approached.

Scout followed him to the gates as he finally caught glimpse of a delivery truck pull up and turn onto the path lead lead into the base. “Oh finally, they're here!” Scout confirmed.

The odd pair watched as the cargo truck with the BLU logo slowly stopped in front of them, waiting for the dust clouds to settle before opening it's back doors. Without warning, one of them swung open as a figure dressed in a lightly blue tinted lab coat and boots stepped out into the blazing desert sun.

Scout was ready to greet this man, holding out an outstretched hand. “Hi there! Welcome to Teufort, you must be the new Medic! I'm the Scout.”

The man hesitated for a moment, looking over scout before finally taking his hand within his own, giving a firm handshake. “Nice to meet you. You are correct, I am the new Medic.”

“Great! Glad to have you!” Scout pulled back, then motioned towards Pyro standing next to him. “This here is Pyro, he's waiting on the new Pyro.”

“Ah, I see.” The man smiled, then turned back to the darkness of the truck behind him. He peered into it for a moment before calling out. “Well then, do you plan on coming out anytime today?”

A few seconds after that another person stepped out of the truck. They too were a Pyro, as proven by the familiar style of the gas mask. They were wearing a big trench coat, scarf, and a hat similar to a fedora but not quite. They looked back at Scout and the other Pyro next to him, and then stood to hide slightly behind the man they had followed off the truck.

Scout smiled awkwardly at them and turned to his own Pyro companion, whom waved at the other Pyro. Once determining their friendship, the new Pyro stepped out further from the Medic, and approached the pair a bit closer.

“Doesn't talk much that one.” The man stated, gesturing to the new Pyro, before looking back at The Scout. “Whole trip, not a single word spoken.”

“Yeah, that's usually how they are.” Scout replied. “The Pyros don't talk much, or at all sometimes.”

“Ah, I see...” The man replied, walking around the area a bit. “So, we have a Pyro for the Pyro, and yet-” He looked back at Scout.

“You're wondering where _The Medic_ is, huh?” Scout questioned. “Well, turns out he's kind of busy at the moment and was unable to make it here to meet you. He uh, asked me to take over for him and show you the ropes. Y'know how it be.”

“Too busy with his own needs to bother doing his job?” The new Medic frowned back in response. “Off to a good start then, aren't we?”

“Alright, I know it looks bad, but don't shoot the messenger, as they say.” Scout replied.

“Well then, I suppose we can start the tour then. I assume that's all you'll be doing, showing me around? You don't look like you have an ounce of medical training to your name.” The Medic questioned, motioning towards the path leading back into the base.

Scout chuckled, running ahead of the Medic to start in on guiding him. “Y'know, to be fair I don't think our Medic has any _legal_ medical training either.” He adjusted his cap and nodded for the new Medic to follow him inside. “But, yeah. Basically he wants me to handle the touring bit.”

“Do you not have a recruitment of your own to be paying some attention to?” The medic questioned Scout.

“Well, yeah, but there's plenty of time before that.” Scout replied, looking over his shoulder. “Scouts always show up last, I mean, we may be fast but our sense of timing is horrible!”

“Is that so?” Medic tried to sound interested in Scout's response, when in reality he couldn't care less.

“Hey, hold up.” Scout turned back around to speak to the Medic as they continued to walk. “You got a name or something? Just calling you Medic can get confusing with the others.”

“Do you?” The Medic responded. “I highly doubt your mother named you, 'The scout'.”

Scout laughed again, waving his hand slightly. “Alright, yeah you have a point. My name's Andrew.”

“Hm.” The Medic smiled processing the name. “Andrew... And you're from Boston, no?”

“Yeah actually...” Scout looked back at him with a crooked brow. “New York to be specific....” He paused. “It's the accent, right?”

“Of course. Accents are very telling of one's background. Along with names of course.” The man smirked. “You may call me Wilhelm, if you'd like.”

“William?” Scout repeated the name, making sure he heard it right.

“Wil-HELM.” Wilhelm corrected him.

Scout paused for a moment, then smiled. “Germany?”

“Technically, ja.” Wilhelm replied, allowing his accent to slip through just for the sake of the question.

“You do a really good job at hiding that accent of yours.” Scout stated, turning back around so he didn't slam into any walls. “I almost thought you were American.”

“To be fair, I've spoken fluent English since I was 14.” Wilhelm stated.

“Alright, that should cover the rest of the floors. Any questions?” They stopped at the bottom of a staircase in an area similar to a courtyard, if one could consider the shabby looking base anything even remotely close to a castle. It almost didn't deserve to be called a fort.

“No, not really.” Wilhelm replied, adjusting the goggles that sat on his head.

“Good, because honestly, let me tell you, I hate questions! Can't stand 'em! Especially ones that are coming from a Gibus.” Scout replied as he motioned for Wilhelm to climb up the stairs behind him.

“Okay, now I do have a question.” Wilhelm opted not to follow Scout.

Scout stopped midway through the third step of the stairs. He sighed heavily and rolled his eyes before turning around to look back down at the unusually smaller looking Medic. “What.” Scout didn't really pose it as a question.

“That's twice now you've used that word to refer to me directly.” Wilhelm responded. “You have also called the other recruits we have run into the same, and exchanged it with your teammates as if it were common lingo. 'Gibus', what does it mean?”

Scout walked back down the stairs to stand at ground level and attempted to speak face to face with him. “I call you new recruits, 'Gibus' because that's what you are. A Gibus.”

“I don't believe I'm quite following.” Wilhelm raised an eyebrow. “I do not recall there being any mentioning of this Gibus in training.”

“That's because they don't teach you it in training.” Scout explained. “All new people are them. You know that ratty looking top hat you more than likely found at some point?” He asked.

“The one with the Dumb little ghost puppet attached to it?” Wilhelm questioned.

“Yeah, that's the one.” Scout confirmed. “That hat is called the 'The Ghastly Gibus'. All new people are bound to have one at one point or another. In fact, its the very trademark of a new recruit. We use it to identify you, because if you have one and not much else, it means you're new.”

“Ah, so it's almost like an unofficial sorting system of sorts?” Wilhelm continued to ask questions.

“Yeah, you could say its used like that.” Scout agreed. “It just separates the Noobs from the veterans.”

“Excuse me?” Wilhelm questioned the new term.

“Noob? Newbie? It's another word for new recruits, god you people don't know anything do you?” Scout sighed. “Oh, but I guess you're not so bad. I've certainty had worse Noobs than you.”

“Thank you, I suppose...?” Wilhelm still didn't quite understand what the Scout was getting at. “Also, I feel as though I've had a bit more training than your average recruit. Certainly had enough sense to get some better fashion choices than that dumb hat you mentioned.”

Scout looked Wilhelm over quickly, before nodding in agreement. “Yeah okay, alright. You actually have some decent items there. Y'know maybe I was a bit biased.” Scout admitted. “I mean, I just assume everyone is the same, because a lot of the time they are, y'know? It's just how things be. I mean, you're still new, but you don't seem to rub me the wrong way like all the other recruits would have. Then again, you're also a Medic, not a Scout.” He chuckled.

“Well, I'm glad you seem to approve of me then.” Wilhelm replied. “Shall we continue the tour?”

“Yeah, follow me.” Scout continued back up the stairs with Wilhelm now following close behind him. “We're almost done, by the way. There ain't much up here worth talking about; Just the sniper's roost, a few shortcuts, and the top floor Resupply. Most of the place is underground, hidden from the government and whatnot.”

“I see...” Wilhelm replied, forgetting that technically the war that Mann Co. had taken a part in was actually illegal. “So, if we're almost done with all of this, that must mean it will soon be time for me to move on to the Medical part of being a Medic.”

“Yeah, thank god.” Scout replied. “After we're done here, you go back to the infrimary I showed you and report to our Head Medic for the rest of your training.”

“Of course.” Wilhelm squinted a bit as they arrived at the top of the stairs, the late evening sun was still shining bright and strong, casting long shadows over everything in the area.

They were now in a small area that was half walled in, windows on each wall and ahead of them was a walkway which seemed to cut across the front of the base to another similar area to the one they were currently in. A sign on the wall told them it was the pathway that lead to the opposite end's resupply area.

Ahead of them was about four or five people scattered along the walkway, sitting on boxes or the floor and having a chat with one another as they fiddled with their weapons and attire. They all looked very similar to one another, but yet each different in their own ways.

“We call it the Sniper's Roost for a reason.” Scout stated as he headed towards the group. “C'mon, but keep your head down when crossing.”

Wilhelm watched as Scout crouched down and shuffled his way over to the middle of the group, behind the large metal panelling that was mounted on the open side of the space, facing outwards to wards the bridge down below. He was careful to check his position before standing up straight again.

Wilhelm didn't really understand why he was to keep his head down to move across this area, seeings how nothing bad seemed to happen to Scout. So, without thinking, he just stepped out into the open and started casually walking across the catwalk.

“See, that;s why you're supposed to listen when you're told to keep your head down, _Gibus_.” Scout sneered as his voice slowly came back into focus for Wilhelm who seemed to had lost track of the events that just happened in the very short span of time between him walking out, and now being against the floor under cover.

Apparently, as soon as Wilhelm had put his foot out to start walking across, a loud gun fire was heard and a few bullets narrowly took his head off before Scout had quickly reacted and pulled him into safety. He wasn't sure what to expect from all of this, but it sure as hell wasn't nearly being shot already.

“Congrats, knucklehead.” Scout continued to pick on Wilhelm for his stupid actions. “You just met the RED Snipers from across the way.”

Wilhelm carefully peeked over the rusted metal panelling to see a similar building to the one he was currently in, hosting the same style of catwalk as this one, except it was coloured RED. On it stood another group of people, like the one here, and they all started to wave back at him when they noticed him, and a few loud laughs and call outs could be heard from across the way.

Another gunshot, this one originating much closer to him went off, and Wilhelm watched as one of the RED Snipers who had shot at him suddenly screamed and held his head, with a spurt of faint red spraying out and his body falling limp and over the ledge of the catwalk, landing with a solid thump to the ground below.

“Ah, piss off, ya mongourles.” Said a voice to the side of Scout and he. “Okay there, mate?” The voice came from a rather tall man, a few inches was clearly seen between him and Scout. He had a blue coloured polo shirt, glasses, and a tan coloured bush hat.

“Yes... I'm fine. Thank you.” Wilhelm replied, accepting the hand that was offered to him to pull him back up to his feet.

“This here is the Sniper.” Scout introduced the man.

The Sniper held out his hand again to Wilhelm, this time to offer up a handshake. “G'day mate, name's Jackson.”

Wilhelm took the hand and exchanged a firm shake. “Wilhelm. A pleasure it is to meet you.”

Sniper retracted his hand and nodded. “William, swell name, I'd say.” He returned to Scout. “So, lemme guess? The Doc's got you running errands for him again, Scout?”

Scout scoffed. “Yeah, he is.” He looked at the surrounding group of the other snipers. “You get a lot of recruits, as always.”

“You know how it is, everyone wants to be a Sniper.” Sniper smirked, aware he never only ever gets just one recruit. “Sniping's a good job though, so can't blame em.”

“Yours are all alike too.” Scout chuckled, but then dropped his smile as he focused on shadier looking Sniper perched in the darker corner, whittling away on a piece of wood with her Kukri. “'Cept that one. What's her deal?”

Wilhelm turned to eye the person Scout was referring to. They were sitting with their rifle propped up against the box next to them, ignoring the world around themselves. Ironically, they were a bit of an attention grabber with the way they presented themselves. Dark hood pulled up and all dark clothing. They stood out among the group.

Sniper turned and acknowledged who they were talking about. “Oh yeah, her. She arrived this morning without the others. Not overly talkative but-” He raised a hand towards the Sniper and gestured for them to approach. “Keria, c'mere and meet your new teammate.”

“Teammate?” Wilhelm questioned.

The figure who was apparently known as Keria, looked up from her knife and wood and stared blankly back at the Sniper.

“C'mon now, don't be shy.” The Sniper continued to coax her.

Eventually with a sigh, she put down her equipment and slowly approach the group. Sniper tossed an arm around her and forced her up closer to the group when she stood next to him. “Atta' girl.” He smiled. “William, this here is Keria, your Sniper.”

“She... is a woman?” Wilhelm didn't think about his words as he said them, just the mere fact that Mann Co. would even consider sending women to war baffled him.

“Do you have a problem with me being a woman?” The first response out of the new Sniper's mouth. She stared him down from under her hood and dark shades, the statement sharp and quick.

Something about this woman instantly rubbed Wilhelm the wrong way. Although her voice was calm and borderline too quiet, having it coupled with that look she gave him, it was clear that what he had just said offended her, and she was not one to take such comments lightly.

Wilhelm forced a cough. “Ahem, no. No, nothing's wrong with being a women, it's just that-”

“Just what?” Keria was actively making an effort to prosecute Wilhelm on the spot.

“It's just... Uncommon to see women in any kind of battlement.” Wilhelm continued. “I wasn't expecting to meet one here, is all.”

“Right, because you probably assume women can't fight.” Keria pulled away from The Sniper and stepped up to Wilhelm, almost leaving no room between the two. “I have you know I topped the training class, and have almost a perfect accuracy. I can kill before my target even knows that the battle has started.” She paused, waiting for a response, Wilhelm just stared back at her, holding his ground. “Whatever you think of me, I can guarantee you're wrong.”

Wilhelm took a moment, breathing in and backing up from Keria slightly before finally speaking. “Good, glad to know. I look forward to testing you in the battlefield then, yes? See if you are true to your word.”

“I don't think it's me you're going to have to be worrying about, _half pint._ ” She then made an effort to knock into his shoulder, being sure to throw him off balance before leaving the area.

Silence fell over the group before Scout perked up and broke it. “Well, I think that went well!”

“I'm assuming I don't have the option to pick and choose my teammates?” Wilhelm huffed, straightening himself back out after the unpleasant encounter.

“Unfortunately, no.” Sniper replied, adjusting his glasses with a wide smirk. “If we could, do you really think I'd be working with someone like Andrew.”

“Heh, yeah!” Scout replied proudly, laughing a bit, but then suddenly stiffened and turned to the Sniper with a frown. “Hey wait a minute!”

“Wonderful.” Wilhelm stated dryly. “Too bad they don't force people to go through an attitude adjustment before they are allowed to work.”

“Ah, it wont be that bad, mate!” Sniper spoke up. “You'll barely see her, she's a Sniper. She will be up high and out of you hair, doing her own thing.”

“I hope that is the case, the next time she acts like that I don't think I'll be as reserved as I was here today.” Wilhelm stated, turning to scout again now. “Is that everything for the 'basics'.?”

Scout clasped his hands excitedly at the questioned. “Yes! We're now done!” He turned to face Wilhelm. “That concludes today's tour. Thank you for choosing Scout Enterprises, we hope you had a _swell_ time and trust that you'll be well enough and okay on your own not the fuck anything up in the foreseeable future. If you found everything okay, please exit to your right and do not let the door hit ya on the way out!” He motioned to an invisible door, then let himself through it before turning around and waving at Wilhelm and Sniper. “See ya!” He empathized his voice on that last goodbye and quickly darted down the hallway before anyone could say anything else to him.

Wilhelm looked at Sniper. “Is he always so... Rushed.” He questioned.

Sniper just gave him a sympathetic smile and shrugged. “Welcome to th' team, mate!”


End file.
